It Only Hurts To Smile
by Loveless Bunny
Summary: Canada is finally getting the attention he deserves but it came at a heavy price.The price you ask? To be America's bed mate for as long as he lives.But to Canada it's just a small price to pay; that is until he met a young unappreciated country.
1. The Deal

**It Only Hurts To Smile.**

Hello. : 3 I'm back, also I am getting a new account but I really, really REALLY wanted to post this up before I do get my new account because when I do make my new account I have to wait two day till I can post my stories, so as soon as I can put up my stories on my new account I'll delete this one from this account and put it on the other.

My new account name is Bunny-Chan Loves You.

Summary: Canada is finally getting the attention and recognition he deserves but it came at a heavy price. The price you ask? To be America's bedmate for as long as he lives and breathes. But to Canada it's just a small price to pay; that is until he met a young unappreciated country.

Warnings: Nose bleeds causing fluff, violence, language, and slight lemon/lime.

Pairing: Slight USxCanada but mainly CanadaxOc Panama.

Bunny-Chan: Hello, welcome to my hetalia fan fiction. I kind of made a crack pairing in this one but the story itself is very sweet and cute, I also haven't written in a long time so this kind of a jump start into writing again. Please enjoy. Mattie-Chan, would you please do the disclaimer

Matthew: -sigh- fine, Bunny-Chan Does not Hetalia, if she did Hetalia would end up being a porno.

Bunny-Chan: -takes out Russia's lead pipe- No it wouldn't! I'm decent, creative, mature girl who just likes yaoi but I'm not a crazy fan girl.

Alfred: -Half naked America walks in- Um…Is this a bad time?

Bunny-Chan: -face meets palm and gets married-

Damion: Let's get this going before anyone else shows up. Please rate, review, and favorite…please.

Chapter 1: The Deal.

"...And so that concludes today's meeting. That'll be all." Arthur said as the world meeting ended. A young Canadian sat quietly as the other nations of the world started getting up and leaving, he sighed yet again, it didn't seem like anyone noticed him there.

"_Mathieu__, mon ami. How are you?_" Francis said as he draped an arm over the Canadian's shoulders, said Canadian blushed a little at the contact but smiled slightly. "_I'm doing well. How are you?_" Matthew replied, his voice as soft and fragile as always and a little shaky. Before the French man could answer Gilbert and Ludwig passed by. "_The awesome but still not nearly as awesome as myself; Matthew. What's up?_" Gilbert asked as Ludwig just rolled his eyes at his older brother.

Matthew smiled even more. "_I'm doing fine._" He said happily, Francis made a pissed off face at the Prussian and hugged Matthew close. Gilbert looked pissed as he went over to the French man and took Matthew out of his arms; he hugged the taller boy and stuck his tongue out at Francis.

The French man took that as a challenge as he grabbed Matthew and pulled him yet again away from the Prussian; this little battle continued for a few minutes until Alfred stepped in. "_What are you doing to Matt?_" The tall American said with his hands on his hips and an angry scowl on his face, he looked steamed as he looked at a very flustered and dizzy Canadian.

Francis, Gilbert, and Ludwig could be heard as they gulped. They had never seen Alfred this angry before, Gilbert and Francis let go of the Canadian; a low but loud sound was heard as the Canadian fell to the ground. "_Just leave already._" Alfred said with a sigh and a shake of his blond head, the three European countries left without another word and before anything else could happen.

Alfred went over to Matthew and helped him up. "_You okay, dude?_" The American asked and Matthew nodded. "_You didn't think getting attention would be this bad, huh?_" Alfred asked with a smile as Mathew shook his head once again. "_Well, the meeting is over so let's go home; you can make me some pancakes when we get there._" Alfred said as he took Matthew's hand into his and walked out of the meeting room blabbering about random things.

Matthew looked out the window of the car; Alfred was going to go stay over at the Canadian's house. Matthew sighed as his mind took him back a month to the last world meeting.

~~~~Flash Back Start~~~~

Canada as always was not seen or even acknowledged by any of the countries, he sat patiently next to France and America and waited for his turn to speak but as always it never came. After the meeting Matthew stood in the empty hallway, his forehead rested on the nearest wall as his poor curl was being flattened by the action. "_Why do none of the other countries ever notice me? It's not like I'm invisible._" The Canadian said asking his pet polar bear; Kumajiro.

"_Who are you again?_" The bear asked. "_Canada, your owner._" The poor Canadian said as he just repeatedly hit his head against the wall, Matthew sighed as he turned around so his back was against the wall and slid down it till he was sitting on the floor.

"_What's wrong, Bro?_" Canada looked up quickly to see Alfred looming over him, the Canadian tried to get up but his hand slipped on the wall. Alfred quickly grabbed Canada before he could hurt himself and pulled him up close to his chest; Matthew blushed as he realized how close he was to Alfred.

Matthew pulled away from Alfred as a bright pink blush adorned his face. "I-I-I was just thinking how the other countries don't seem to ever see me; it feels like I'm invisible." Matthew said as tear stung the back of his eyes, he lowered his head and looked down at the ground not wanting to look Alfred in the eye. Alfred watched Matthew with curious eyes as a very sinister smile crawled onto his lips; he rested a hand next to Matthew's head. "You know I could fix that so that all the countries would acknowledge you and love you." Alfred said as he raised Mathew's face till dark indigo eyes met with cold deep blue ones, Matthew swallowed back tears as he looked Alfred in the eyes; something dark and hungry showed in them.

"Really you can?" Matthew said as he shook off a bad feeling, Alfred smiled back and nodded. "Please, do it; I would give up to never be ignored again." These were the words that Alfred wanted to hear, he grabbed Matthew around the waist and pulled him close, Alfred leaned in and got close to Matthew's ear. "Your wish is my command." Alfred said in a seductive tone as he earned a shiver from Matthew. Alfred pulled Matthew back and engulfed the younger's lips with his own, the kiss was rough and hungry. Matthew's face felt as if on fire and any moment now it would burst into flames, but it didn't. Alfred pulled away as he licked his lips; he stroked Matthew's pink tinted cheek. "From now on you are my bedmate, I will have sex with you when ever I want to, where ever I want to. That in exchange for the attention from the other countries you deserve." Alfred said with a serious look on his face, Matthew shrunk back at what Alfred said. Sex in exchange for attention, this made Canada feel sick and scared. "I don't have all day Matthew; do you take it or leave it?" Alfred asked as his finger trailed down the side of Matthew's neck, the Canadian looked up at his older brother.

"Fine; I'll take the offer." Mathew said with a sad sigh, Alfred smiled as he grabbed Matthew's pretty face between his thumb and index finger. "Don't be sad my little sex toy, we'll have a whole lot of fun together." Alfred said before roughly kissing the younger nation, Matthew closed his eyes as he was forced to angle his head. Alfred bit down on Matthew's lower lip and got entrance to the inside of his mouth as the younger country let out a silent scream of pain, Matthew shivered as Alfred's tongue invaded his mouth; it explored the mouth roughly and launch itself down the younger nation's throat. Matthew almost gagged into Alfred's mouth as he did that, Matthew bit down on it in hopes of getting the foreign object out of his mouth, he succeeded.

Alfred stumbled backwards as the taste of his own blood flooded his mouth, he looked over; angry at Matthew who was on the ground coughing, gagging and panting all at the same time. "What the fuck you little bitch?" Alfred said as he picked up the Canadian from the throat and pinned him to the wall, Matthew let out little chocking noises as his passage of air was being cut off by the American's large hands. "I…needed….to…breath…" Matthew said in small gasps. Alfred let go of Matthew's throat and looked at him with what seemed like a look of sadness and pity but quickly his expression changed, he gave Matthew a sharp punch to the cheek and watched the younger nation fall onto the floor. "Do that again and I'll make you vanish permanently!" Alfred said as he lifted the Canadian's face up to his, a trickle of blood ran down the side of Matthew's mouth. Alfred started kissed the younger nation as rough as before, Alfred enjoyed that taste of his own blood mixed in with Matthew's. Alfred broke the kiss as he looked up at the younger nation then around the hallway; he grabbed Matthew by the neck and pushed him into an empty, windowless room. Alfred started stripping the younger nation and himself as he knew a kiss was not going to satisfy him, Matthew let out a small noise as he was thrown onto the cold floor and was climbed onto by the older nation. "Now I will take what is rightfully mine." Alfred said as he licked the younger nation's throat and started sucking on it; this was just the beginning to a disaster Matthew had gotten himself into.

~~~~ Flash Back End~~~~

Matthew shook his head as he dislodge the memory from his mind, Alfred had pretty much raped him but it was like Alfred said; it was part of the deal and Matthew had to do it. The younger nation just shivered, Alfred looked over to the Canadian. "Are you cold?" Alfred asked, his face calm, caring and sweet; it was nothing like it was a month ago. "No I'm…uh fine." Matthew said, Alfred smiled and put his arm around the younger nation's shoulder. "We'll be at your house soon enough." The younger nation smiled a fake but still somewhat conceiving smile and was kissed softly by the older nation.

Bunny-Chan: Yay! First fan fiction in over a year. I hope you guys like it, the next chapter I'll introduce Damion a.k.a Panama. Someone asked me why I picked Panama as Canada's pairing my response was BECAUSE I CAN! Lol nah I'm just kidding, I picked Panama because I needed a character that was or is used by America at one point. (Panama Canal)

And a character that no one ever uses in fan fictions. Please review, I don't care if it's bad or good just tell me what you think. Your reviews power my brain and make me update faster.


	2. Damien

Okay I am not your original Loveless Bunny, I iz her sister, she gave me this account but she'll be writing this out and I'll post it here, I hope you enjoy.

Bunny-Chan: Thanks, here is chapter two, sorry about the wait on this but I actually had this chapter written down already and somehow miss placed it –sweat drop- but no worries I found it again and now here I and my sis give you chapter two.

**Warnings:** Language, Human names used, No real historical facts…kind of, slightly lemon/lime in awkward places, Dark! America, Uke! Canada, some fluff. If no like, no read.

Also before I forget in my last chapter I forgot to put that this I very much a yaoi story, except it's just a little different.

**Canada:** Neither Bunny-Chan nor Loveless Bunny own Hetalia. –Gets a cookie-

**-^o~-**

**Chapter 2: Damien.**

Matthew awoke to the bright sun in his eyes; he squinted at the blurred objects in the room as he sat up in bed and reached over to retrieve his glasses that were on the nightstand. He slipped them on and looked around as the world came back into focus, he looked over to see Alfred still asleep, Matthew got out of bed as slowly as he could trying not to wake up the American.

Matthew pulled on his boxers and quickly as possible and took the rest of his clothes out the door with him; he retreated to the safety of the bathroom. It had been the only place where Alfred couldn't knock the door down when he was drunk and wanted to rape the poor Canadian, Matthew looked at himself in the mirror as his fingers traced the outlines of bruises that Alfred had caused him. _"He's been too rough lately." _The Canadian said to no one, he pulled on his Canadian leaf hoodie and jeans; he didn't really bother with a shirt, he wasn't going anywhere since he was here with Alfred.

Matthew peeked outside the door, making sure Alfred wasn't going to jump out and tries to rape him, or as the American liked to say 'surprise him.' After he made sure it was clear Matthew sneaked down to the living room. Kumajiro was fast asleep on the couch; Matthew picked up the teddy bear sized polar bear and hugged him. "**Good Morning Kumamaru**_"_ The Canadian said as happily as he could but still a smile didn't adorn his face.

"**Who are you**_**?**_**"** The bear asked.

"**Canada**_._" Matthew said with a slight whine, though all the other countries noticed him and knew who he was; his own pet couldn't remember his name. Matthew turned on the television as he flipped through the channels trying to settle on something. There was a hockey game on so he settled for that, Kumajiro laid his head down on his lap as he slowly fell back to sleep. Matthew was glad that even though he was at Alfred's house he was still able to watch the hockey game of his nation.

"**How did you sleep?**" Canada almost jumped out of his skin when someone came behind him and spoke; he turned to see Alfred standing there shirtless with a huge grin plastered across his face.

"**Ah…Fine…though lately you've been getting kind of rough…**" Canada said the last part softer than the rest; America looked at him with smirk and started to walk away.

"**I have to be little bro, you don't listen to me sometimes. So I have to punish you.**" He said with a slightly scary tone to his words, Canada felt his blood grow cold at his older brother's words.

"**Come help me make pancakes, if I try to make them they'll burn.**" Alfred said when he entered the kitchen; Matthew slowly picked Kumakari up trying not to wake him and set him down before getting up himself. He made his way into the kitchen and started making the pancakes; just as he was pouring the batter into the pan he felt a pair of hand around his waist. He let out a shake breath as he felt Alfred's hands going down up his shirt, Matthew grip the side of the stove as he was pulled in closer.

"**Al…**" Matthew said softly before the American pinched a perky pink nipple between his fingers tips and got a shaky moan in response from the blushing Canadian. He smirked before letting his hands slip out of Matthew's shirt and down into his pants, he softly caressed the skin and was about to go lower.

"**MAPLE! The pancake is burning!**" Matthew yelled as he quickly grabbed the spatula and tried to salvage it. Al sighed as he pulled his hands away and went to sit down, Matthew sighed as Alfred finally left him alone, the pancake hadn't been burning but he really didn't feel like getting possibly raped in the kitchen.

Finally he finished and they sat down to eat, it was quiet except for the sound of them chewing and silverware on the plates. It was a little unnerving for the Canadian nation; Alfred kept glancing up at him. Suddenly there was a knock on the door, Alfred put his fork down and shut his eyes. Matthew could tell he was trying to sense who it was. Finally he opened his eyes; they were a little angry and somewhat weary like when someone he disliked came over, Canada was sure that was the reason, Alfred got up and pushed his chair in; he looked back over at Matthew.

"**Stay here, I'll go get it since I know who it is…Just finish eating.**" Alfred said and left the kitchen before Matthew could say anything. The Canadian just nodded and kept eating, after a few moments he could hear voices, one was defiantly Alfred's but Matthew couldn't recognize the other one. He finished his pancakes and put his plate in the sink; Kumaruki walked into the kitchen and looked at Matthew.

"**Those guys are fighting and they're really noise…who are you?**" The bear asked as he tilted his head, but didn't wait for a response as it walked away and towards the bedroom. Canada looked at the polar bear than at the doorway leading to the front door, he sighed as he silently walked towards the door way.

"…**It's on MY territory; I should be the owner. All you Americans are greedy and can never be trusted, we give you a chance for something to help you and you take advantage of us.**" The unfamiliar voice yelled. Canada poked his head out from behind the wall as he tried to see who it was, but Alfred's back didn't not let him see that well. He could tell the person was male and a nation since normal people would not dare to talk to a nation like that.

"**Al…**" Mathew softly but Alfred didn't seem to hear him.

"**America, someone behind you is trying to say something.**" He heard the guy say, Canada was stunned to see that someone had noticed him; even America hadn't heard him or saw him. Alfred turned around and looked at Matthew, he tried to look happy but Matthew could tell he didn't want to be here talking to the guy.

"**Oh, that's Canada, my brother. Matthew this is Panama.**" Alfred said as he moved away from the doorway and finally let Matthew see what the person looked like.

He was tall around Matthew's height and maybe a little taller, he was tanned but not that fake orange-y fake tan that people used, but real true sun kissed tan. His hair was black and in small tight curls that were long enough to move just slightly when he moved, and his eyes were bright teal that looked deep into Matthew's violet ones; he kind of reminded Matthew of Spain, but different. He looked angry but that didn't surprise Matthew, a lot of countries dislike America, Canada shifted his feet out of nervous habit.

"**Um…hello.**" The Canadian said shyly.

"**Hello, it is nice to meet you, you may call me Damien.**" Panama said as nod his head to Matthew; he turned back to America and glared daggers at him."**Since it looks like you have something else to do, I will come back after you are finished to discuss what we were talking about, Adios Matthew and America.**" He said before leaving, Alfred happily slammed the door shut and stomped off to the kitchen. Matthew gulped at how pissed Alfred was, he quietly followed him to the kitchen. Alfred was by the sink and stared out the window, he looked over at Matthew.

"**Matt…Why did you not stay in the kitchen while I was talking to him? I told you to stay here.**" Alfred asked without looking at Matthew, anger tinted his voice. Matthew sighed softly; he walked closer to the kitchen table and sat down.

"**Al, I'm sorr-**"A dish sailed past Matthew and shattered against the wall next to him, a shard cut Matthew's cheek and warm blood leaked out, he flinched knowing that dish had been aim at him but it didn't hit him..At least not this time, this one had been a warning.

Alfred turned fully around and looked at Matthew, the Canadian shook under his brother's angry, icy gaze. Alfred threw another plate and this time it did hit Matthew square on the cheek, it fell to the ground and shattered; Matthew clutched his cheek as it throbbed from the hit. Before Matthew could do anything Alfred was right in front of him, he gripped the Canadian's chin in between his fingers and pulled it up to that their eyes met. "**When I tell you stay here, you stay. Is that clear?**" He yelled at Matthew, he nodded and felt Alfred pull his hand away. Matthew let out a breath but as soon as he did Alfred sent a sharp slap to the Canadian's cheek. Matthew was pushed backwards up onto the table, he opened his eyes, which he hadn't noticed he had closed, and looked at Alfred who was loomed over him. He grinned like a mad man, Matthew's eye widened at his brother's expression. Alfred pushed everything off the table, it shattered as it hit the ground below, he pushed Matthew up onto the table and pinned his wrists above his head.

"**Now for your punishment.**" He said as he took Canada's curl into his mouth and started sucking on it. Matthew turned bright red and let out a throaty moan; he squirmed under his brother's grip but couldn't get out, he was trapped like always and like always he didn't fight it. He vacated his mind and just let his body do whatever it wanted; Alfred continued to suck and nip the erected curl and received sweet lusty moans from Matthew. His hand slowly traveled down into Canada's pants and gripped his brother semi-hard erection; he smirked at Matthew gripping onto his shirt and his hips buckling in America's hand, this is how it was always, there was nothing there except for lust and to Canada there was no difference between love and lust. Alfred had blurred that line long ago and Matthew didn't know if he could even redraw it again, Alfred proceeded to strip Matthew of his jacket and pants. The Canadian didn't do anything but lift his rump to help with the pants; he was nothing to America but a sex toy. Matthew wrapped his arms around Alfred's neck and emptied his own mind of everything.

Neither Canada nor America ever noticed a pair of teal eyes watching them from the kitchen window, Damien shook his head as his curls moved slightly at the action; he walked away from the house with a soft sigh.

"**As always, Alfred taking the innocence of yet another poor underappreciated nation…Poor Canada.**" He said softly as he looked around, she wasn't here yet. Damien sighed as he leaned against a light post. He truly felt sorry for Canada, which was strange since he never felt anything or cared about anyone or anything.

"**Eh, Damien over here!**" A tall girl with her curly light brown hair held back by a Mexican flag bandana waved to him, she walked over to Damien with a pissed off look on her face. She held a machete over her shoulder and a cigarette dangled between her lips, Damien sighed at his older sister, Mexico and went over to her and grabbed the cigarette, he threw it onto the ground and crushed it under his shoe.

"**Sheesh! It wasn't even lit; I was just using it to look bad ass.**" She said with a smirk but let her face return back to the angry expression she had been wearing. "**So anything at all?**" She asked as she put the machete into its sheath on her outer thigh, she crossed her arms and looked at her younger brother. He looked down at the ground and shook his head, he couldn't lie to her, and he's tried but never succeeded.

"**America will not give Panama Canal, I miss it.**" He said slightly defeated, Mexico grit her teeth as she looked back at Damien with a glare. He could almost see smoke coming off of her, Mexico was temperamental and didn't fear the bigger nations, and Damien kind of looked up at her.

"**Well that was his last chance, as soon as I am able to contact the other nations our plan will be thrown into motion. America will regret taking the canal from you, I will make him you back your canal and give Texas back to me. The plan shoul-**"She cut herself off as she looked at Damien, he seemed…distracted.

"**Hermanito…are you okay?**" Mexico asked a little confused at her usually focused brother. Damien's head snapped back up into attention at Mexico, he didn't even notice he wasn't listening to her.

"**Yeah, I'm fine…Actually no.**" He said softly as he rubbed the back of his neck out of nervous habit, he looked at Mexico and sighed."**I met America's brother Canada, he seems nice and innocent but very shy…America is using him like he did with yo-**"

"**Damien! Basta, you don't have to bring up old dead memories.**" Mexico yelled as she grabbed the hilt of her machete, Damien flinched at the look in her eyes; it was a mixture of sadness, anger, and regret.

"**I'm sorry, Gabriela…I should have not said anything.**" He said softly as they started walking back to Mexico's home. Mexico smiled at Damien using her human name; she put an arm around his shoulders.

"**Its fine, so what's up with this Canada boy? Is he really in that deep?**" She asked as they passed a few people who looked at them strange, Gabriela just flicked them off and turned back to her brother.

"**He's in a worse position than you were…I fear he'll get hurt when your plan is thrown into action, I don't wish him any harm…**" Damien said as he remembered meeting the Canadian, she seemed so scaried.

"**Hm…seems you've taken a liking to him. Aww! Demi has a crush on the bastard America's brother!**" She said with a smile and pinched Damien's cheek, but got her hand slapped away by her brother.

"**So what if I do?**" Wait a minutes! That did not just come out of his mouth, did it? "**I mean I don't have a crush on him! I just don't want other nations to get hurt or involved; this is between America and us. Matthew didn't do anything to us.**" Panama said as he looked at Mexico.

"**Matthew, so that's his human name, it's nice. Maybe you can finally have a non Hispanic nation friend.**" She said as they crossed the border into her home, Mexico smiled she spread her arms into the air and took a deep breath, she loved her nation.

"**Maybe we could become friends…I don't want anything to happen to him that's all.**" Damien said as he entered Mexico's house, the smell of home cooked food filled his nose and made his stomach growl. He sat down as Mexico put her machete away and served him some soup.

"**Why don't you become close friends with him and get him in on the plan, I'm sure he'd like to. Because, seriously! How sick and twisted can someone be to use their own brother as a sex toy? America is messed up in el coco. Matthew might really want to get back at America**" Damien mindlessly nodded as he started to eat, maybe he would do just that if he found out he could trust Matthew.

"**Tal vez, who know? You still have many nations to recruit before the plan can come to life.**" Damien said, Mexico shrugged and looked at her brother, he seemed so emotionless like a doll but now just talking about Matthew made him seem more human and alive. Damien was trying to save Matthew but Matthew might be the one saving Damien, from himself; from all the walls he build around his heart. Damien stared down at his soup as his thoughts went back to Canada's sad and nervous face at the moment they met, Damien's cheeks flush light pink as he thought about the Canadian's large violet colored eyes. They almost seemed to cry out for help, so gentle and breakable.

**-^o~-**

Wow this is the most I have typed in a really long time, well I hope you guys like it. Rate and review please, or Alfred will come and force feed you England's food. LOL XD


	3. Disaster

**It Only Hurts To Smile.**

I'm so sorry for the really late update, it's really long story but I'll sum it real quick.

I decided to take a vacation for one or two weeks, came out of closet during my sister's early birthday party and told my family I also had a girlfriend, got punished, broke up with my love, got depressed, tried to kill myself, got saved by Bunny-chan loves you, went to a psychiatrist, got better, started writing again, got severe writers block, spent two weeks bored, then got an idea and finished writing this. Well that's about it, please enjoy the fanfiction. ^_^

**Warnings:** Language, Oc, Human names used, No real historical facts…kind of, slightly lemon/lime in awkward places, Dark! America, Uke! Canada, some fluff. If no like, no read.

**Damien:** Neither Bunny-Chan nor Loveless Bunny own Hetalia. –Get handed a taco- That's low even for you two. =_=

-^o~-

Chapter 3: Disaster.

"Alright…That's fine…I'm sure, I'll be fine…alright, I hope your flight goes well, bye." Canada hung up the phone and looked up at the rising morning sun; he was back home in Canada without Alfred, the American man had been summoned by his boss to accompany him to Israel for a peace treaty or something. Canada hadn't really listened to Alfred that much, he walked over to the couch and flopped onto it. He winced at the pain on his rump; Alfred was literally a pain in the ass. Canada laid down and draped a hand over his eyes as he felt a relief take over him, no America, no forced sex and no more butt aches…for now. That thought made him groan unhappily, he knew it wasn't permanent.

Suddenly something heavy and furry settled onto his chest, he took his hand off to see Kumajiro looking right at him. "Who are you?" Kumajiro said as he poked the Canadian's face with his paw.

"I'm Canada, your owner." Matthew said with a tired, weary sigh. The bear looked at him then got off him and walked into the kitchen, Canada rolled his eyes and sat up; it was Wednesday and his boss didn't need him so he could whatever he wanted.

"Hungry." Kumajiro said from the kitchen followed by a crash of plates, Matthew just sighed as he got up from the couch and made his way into the kitchen, pieces of shattered plates laid everywhere on the ground.

Matthew looked at the mess Kumajiro had caused, he sighed as started picking up the larger pieces; he winced as he grabbed a piece of plate and cut his palm.

Matthew got up and cleaned it before wrapping it up and continuing to clean up the mess his pet caused, after a few minutes the mess of shards was cleaned up.

"What do you want for breakfast, Kumahiru?" Matthew asked with a smile as he pulled an apron on.

"Who are you? I want salmon." The polar bear said, Matthew ignore the question and went to the refrigerator, he pulled out a salmon and put it into Kumatito's bowl.

The young Canadian ended up eating pancakes, he sighed softly and thought about what to do for his day away from Alfred; he wasn't sure what to do but decided to get out of the house, Matthew went up stairs and got dressed before he went off to run some errands and enjoy his day away from Alfred.

~~Time skip because I have some type of writers block XP~~

Matthew plopped onto a bench facing Niagara Falls; the wind was blowing the cold refreshing spray of water into Matthew face, the Canadian boy left the house around ten in the morning; he checked his cell phone to see it was 6:30pm. No wonder he was so hungry but he didn't want to move, shopping bags sat on the ground next to him; it had been a long time since he was allowed to have a day to himself or even just enjoy being alone. He shut his eyes as he relaxed and enjoyed the sound of the falls and the feel of it's cool spray.

"It's very beautiful isn't it?"

The voice startled Matthew; he opened his eyes to see Damien in front of him leaning on the railing and gazing right at Matthew, he was wearing a black sweat shirt, dark jeans and a dark red and black striped scarf.

"Oh Panama…What are you doing here?" Matthew said a little startled, the last time he had seen the Central American country; Panama and Alfred had been arguing, and Alfred had punished Matthew afterwards.

"I told you, call me Damien." The Hispanic boy said as he said as he shifted foot and looked up at the Canadian with a strange look in his eyes. "I came here to get away from my sister…and to come see your country; it's nice; just a little cold for me. But someone told me to check out Niagara Falls…" Damien said as he looked straight at Matthew but hesitated when he spoke but he finally did. "And I also wanted to see how you were doing."

Canada was surprised by what Damien said, the Hispanic was looking away but Matthew could see a light pink blush on the edge of his tanned cheeks

"Oh…thank you." Matthew said with a shy smile. Damien felt his cheeks redden even more, he covered it up with his scarf and looked back at Canada "Well I better go before my sister comes looking for me and starts WW3." Damien said and started walking away.

Canada didn't want him to leave, he was pleasant to be around and Canada didn't want to be alone.

"Damien, would you like to stay for dinner?" Canada said rather loud, the outburst even scared him a little; he wasn't sure why he did that. "I mean I'd like you to come to my house and eat dinner with me and Kumjiro, my pet polar bear; it's the least I could do since you came all this way to see if I was okay." Matthew said in a softer tone to clarify.

Damien turned at looked at Matthew with a curious look in his eyes and smiled just slightly.

"Sure, I would be honored to." He said as he stood next to Matthew, The Canadian noted that Damien was thin but not frail and was tall. Matthew smiled as he realized what Damien had said, Matthew smiled as he got up and grabbed a few bags. "Here let me help you with those." Damien said as he bent down and grabbed a few too, their hands brushed against each other as they both went to grab the last bag; Canada pulled his hand away and let Damien get it. Neither of them noticed the blush on the others face.

Matthew unlocked the front door and felt the welcoming warmth of his house wafer out. "You can just drop the bags on the couch." Matthew said as he and Damien made it into the house, the Hispanic nation did as he was told and dropped the bags on the couch, he pulled off his scarf and placed it on the coat rack. "Your house is nice, it's cozy." Damien said as he looked around, he looked at the pictures placed along the fireplace mantle; his content disposition changed as he saw a picture of Matthew and Alfred, the American stood in the picture holding up a gold medal while Matthew in the background smiling with a silver one around his neck.

What Gabriela was going to do soon was the right thing, the two people who hurt them and all of their siblings were going to pay and if Damien was able to, he would convince Matthew to join them.

"What would you like to eat?" Damien flinched slightly in surprise at Matthew's voice, he relaxed and turned to the Canadian; the poor, young Hispanic boy's face flush pink as he Matthew in an apron; he had to admit to himself, he looked cute in it.

"Uh…a-anything that is edible and I don't have to kill myself, is fine." Damien said as he tried to once again regain his composer and return his face to its normal color. Matthew laughed softly and nodded as he went back into the kitchen, Damien let out an almost silent sigh as he put the picture down.

"Please…help him." Damien flinched as he heard a voice behind him; he slowly turned to see a polar bear sitting on the couch, he went over to it with a slightly smile on his lips.

"Hey, there little guy; you must be Kumajiro." Damien said as he kneeled down on the floor and petted the bear's head.

"Who are you?" Kumajiro asked as he swatted the guy's hand as he tried to touch him, the bear stood up and shook his fur and looked around for Matthew; he noticed the young man was in the kitchen, cooking. "I'm Panama but my human name is Damien." The Hispanic nation said as he pulled his hand back, it seemed Kumajiro didn't like being petted. Kumajiro turned to Damien with a strange look in his dark eyes, ducked under a white sheet that lay on the couch until he was completely covered and all you could see was a lump under a sheet. Damien smiled again, it felt strange to him to smile so much, he never was able to smile so much back home.

He laid his head down on the couch cushion and closed his eyes as he felt a strange weariness take over him, he was sure it was caused by back home; his boss was not happy about the canal being taken back by America and the people were restless.

"Please…help him before he falls in too deep, if you let him slip and fall I won't forgive you. I'll never ever for give you. You are the only one who can help him now." Damien looked up as he heard that voice again, but this time he didn't see Kumajiro; this time there was a teenage girl right in front of him wearing the white sheet as a dress. Long white hair fell past her calf and piercing ice blue eyes looked through him, she pointed at Damien; the Hispanic boy tried scooting back but ended up falling onto his back and knocking the air out of him.

"Who are you?" He asked, suddenly he noticed a pair of polar bear ears on the girl's head. "Kumajiro?" He asked as his eyes widened a little.

The girl still kept her gaze on his but she nodded just slightly. "Damien, you are the only one left who is close to Matthew and hasn't been brain washed by Alfred yet, fix this. If you fail and I lose Matthew, I won't ever forgive you or your family." Kumajiro said as she pointed at Damien, the Hispanic. "He needs someone to love, and that someone is you; boy and nation of the cannel and of the heart of ice." Kumjiro said.

"Guys, dinner is ready; I made baked salmon." Matthew said happily as he walked out of the kitchen and into the living room, Damien looked up at the blond then quickly back at Kumjiro who was back to a polar bear and sitting with the blanket over half of his body; he looked up at Matthew and tilted his head.

"Who?"

"Canada!" Matthew said with a sigh as he drooped his head and went back into the kitchen, Kumajiro turned back to Damien and looked at him.

"You better fix him before it's too late." And with that the polar bear got up and went to the kitchen. Damien followed soon after to see Matthew setting the table and Kumjiro eating out of his food bowl; it wasn't anything out of the ordinary…for now.

Matthew went over to a pot and pulled a spoon of something out and tasted it before adding more salt to it and throwing the spoon into the sink, he looked up to see the Hispanic nation who leaning his back against one of the walls in the kitchen.

"Oh hey Damien, I'm almost done; I had forgotten to make the sauce that goes over the salmon." He said with a fake smile, Damien frowned at it and turned his face away. "Are you alright Damien, you look a little pale." Matthew said as he went over to him and laid a hand onto Damien's forehead, Damien flinched and grabbed Matthew's wrist; he flipped their positions so Matthew was pinned again the wall and Damien looked over him, the Hispanic nation closed the gap between the two of them.

Matthew's eyes widened at the surprising action but soon found himself blushing and his eyelids falling shut as he relaxed, this kiss it was different than when he kissed Alfred; his brother's kissed were greedy, lust filled and needy. This one was soft, unsure and gentle; Matthew felt light and warm and soon legs buckled under him and they both slowly melted down to the ground into a kneeling position, Damien let go of Matthew's wrist and carefully cupped the blonde's face in his hands. Matthew didn't realize he was crying until Damien broke the kiss and wiped the tears away with his thumb.

"Does it hurt?"

Damien asked softly as he hugged Matthew, the Canadian nation felt himself being pulled into the hug and couldn't help but start crying; when had it been the last time he had cried, when had it been the last time he could feel and let all the pain he had out.

He was on his kitchen floor in a stranger's arms crying like a child but it felt perfect. "It hurts so much!" Matthew said as tears streamed down his face, he buried his face into Damien's shirt and clutched his shirt in his shaking hands. Damien held him close as he looked over at Kumajiro, the polar bear seemed to smile as he took his half eaten fish and left the kitchen; he turned back to Matthew who was still crying. Damien grabbed the blonde's shoulder and pulled him away, he took Matthew's glasses off and leaned in close to the blond; he kissed Matthew's eyes.

"Don't cry, just tell me where does it hurt." Damien said as a stunned Matthew looked at him and pointed at his own chest right over his heart. Damien pulled Matthew's shirt up and kissed him right over the heart. "Better?" He asked as he looked at the blond, Matthew nodded as he rubbed his eyes as more tears poured down his cheeks.

Suddenly they smelled something bitter and burnt, they bother turned to see it coming out of the oven; Matthew jolted up as he ran to it and opened it, thick black smoke poured out and among it was orange flames of fire flickered out. Damien got up as he grabbed the fire extinguisher and drenched the flames with cold white foam but unfortunately he got Matthew covered in it too. As soon as he realized what he had down Damien stopped but by them Matthew was covered in the foamy stuff.

There was a moment of silence before a loud, smooth laughter fill the room, Matthew turned to see Damien laughing! It was so strange but it made his crack a smile too and soon the both of them were sitting on the ground laughing. "I haven't laughing in so long." They both said at the same time, which resulted in even more laughter.

In a different part of the house sat a young girl with pure white hair and ice blue eyes, listening to her master laughing from the kitchen and eating her fish; she smiled softly at the sound of the two nations laughing, maybe, just maybe she could trust Damien. She smiled as she yawned softly and changed back into a polar bear, maybe one day she would tell Matthew she wasn't a guy and she could change into human.

AN: thank you all that are still reading this, I'm sorry for the very, extremely late update, please review and rate; thanks ^_^


	4. Vacation

**Loveless Bunny**: Hey sorry about the wait, I've been going though something but now it is a little less bothersome…okay well here is the next chapter, I had to take some time to think up a good plot for this because as most of my FFs I did it on a whim; but now I have it and (in my option) it's a good one and- *Canada covers mouth*

**Canada:** shut it and let them read! –Insert scary/menacing music in background-

**LB and Damien:** O.O…scary Canada is hot!

**LB:** …okay Matt, just calm down. –Curls up in emo corner-

**Damien:** Loveless Bunny does not own Hetalia, but she owns me. –joins LB in the corner-

**Chapter 4: Vacation**

* * *

Matthew turned and looked out the window and let a small smile slip out from his pale lips, it had been three days since Damien had come visit him, three days since he and the Hispanic boy became friends, three days since they kissed and three days since Matthew started feeling something fluttering inside him whenever he thought about Damien.

...

..

.

…When I see your face

There's not a thing that I would change

'Cause you're amazing, just the way you are

And when you smile, the whole world stops and stares for a while

Because girl you're amazing

Just the way you are (yeah)…

Just The Way You are By Bruno Mars

...

..

.

Not much happened after they put out the stove fire and laughed about being covered in fire extinguisher foam, they went out to eat and talked; Matthew found out that Damien was once one of Spain's colonies in the 1790's and that the Hispanic boy had roughly 30 or more siblings not including Cuba, which Damien said he didn't consider his brother. All of Central America and South America were his family but he didn't really see much of the southern part of his family due to some family problems then had once had.

They ate happily and talking as if nothing was wrong in their lives, they hid the pain and problems they had so well that sometimes, if they tried hard enough, it was as if those problems didn't exist and everything was fine. Being around each other made them feel…happy and relaxed as if in a dream, but just like all dreams it came to an end.

Gabriela, which Damien had told Matthew his sister Mexico was called, smashed into the Canadian's house as soon at the two guys arrived from having dinner, she pinned Matthew against the wall and held a machete to Canada's throat, she started yelling at him in Spanish, thinking he was America. Damien finally was able to get the angry, violent girl off of him and explain to her in hurried Spanish that Matthew was Canada not America, Gabriela looked at her brother than at Matthew, who had slid down the wall and was now sitting against it. She put the weapon away and held her hand out to Canada with a sincere smile.

"Sorry about that, you and-"she took a bitter tone"-America look a little too much alike to me, but I guess that's what happens when you're a twins." She said as she rubbed the back of her neck out of nervous habit, Matthew looked at her as if she were nuts; after a few moments he decided to himself that she was PMS-ing and he shouldn't do anything that might make her kill him.

"It's fine, it happens a lot; just a lot less violent." Canada said trying to joke around with her in hopes of getting on her good side and not have another close encounter with her machete. He took her hand as she helped him up. She smiled at him before turning to Damien and giving him a smirk and a silent message that seemed only the two of them understood, the Panama nation flushed slightly and crossed his arms over his chest; Gabriela smiled before turning to Canada who had watched the interaction of the two siblings.

"Well it was nice meeting you Matthew; I hope we can see each other more often and I hope my brother behaved himself while he was here." She said as she glanced at Damien then back at Matthew, they both flushed and looked away, she smiled even more as something shined in her eyes, they were teal like Damien's but two shades darker than the Hispanic boy.

Kumajiro walked in the living room to see Canada and the two Hispanic nations. "Oh, que lindo!" Gabriela said happily as she snatched Kumajiro up and hugged him. "He's so cute and his fur is so soft!" She exclaimed happily. She squeezed him close and twirled around happily, Damien and Matthew backed up a little.

"Does she usually act like this?" Matthew asked, he suddenly realized he and Damien were both backed up into the corner and their arms were pressed against each other. Matthew could feel the other's warm sun tanned skin against his own pale, most likely, cold arm, it made him feel warm almost as if he were melting. Damien turned to Matthew and looked at him with a serious look then shook his head. "She usually doesn't act remotely like this…well…you can't really say what she does or doesn't do…she is bi-polar." Damien said as he also noticed how close they were and blushed slightly, he turned away from the Canadian.

"Who are you?" Kumajiro asked, Gabriela looked at him and smiled. "Gabriela, better known as Mexico!" She said before promptly tripping and being flung into the couch; both Canada and Panama winched as they watched. "Ay! That must have hurt!" Damien said he quickly grabbed Canada and went to see; Kumajiro got flung into the hallway, the impact made her change form; she quickly crawled into a nearby room but not before Damien noticed.

"Matthew, can you watch Gabriela for a second, I'll be right back!"

"Wait, but-"

Damien was gone before Canada could finish, he darted into the hallway and opened Matthew's bedroom door; Kumajiro was sitting with her back against the bed, her knee was bleeding out pretty bad, she looked up at Damien with teary eyes; the Hispanic nation smiled before picking her up and carrying her to the bathroom as he set her down on the counter he noticed, despite being naked, she had a patch of fur over her chest, like a bikini and was pretty sure she had the bottoms too, but he wasn't going to check.

"Damien…Thank you…for everything."

Kumajiro said as Damien bandaged her leg up, she smiled at him; Damien tried his best to smile back at her, he thought she was thanking him for treating her wound, but she wasn't.

Thank you for healing him, he almost seems to shine with happiness, only a few hours with you and he's like that; can you imagine more time with you…like forever?

Those thoughts stayed in her head, she wouldn't tell him about them, just not yet; she wanted to see where this would go, if he could fix Mattie, heal him of Alfred's terror. Damien finished up and quickly she changed back.

"Let's go back to see Mat-I mean Canada."

Kumajiro didn't miss the blush that covered Damien's cheek, he had almost called the Canadian nation by his first name, not that it mattered to Kumajiro; but it was funny to see him blush.  
As soon as they made it to the living room, Damien regretted leaving Matthew with Mexico; at the moment they were both having a drinking contest, Matt already had eight beers and Gabriela seven.

"What are you two doing?"

They turned to see Damien and Kumajiro, Canada's face was flushed from the beer while Gabriela looked fine and dandy. Kumajiro got out of Damien's grip and left the room, she'd didn't want to get hurt again; who knew what the Mexican nation was capable while drunk, even sober she was dangerous.

"Hooooola Demi!"

The Panama nation blushed at Canada's nickname for him and the badly pronounced Spanish, he looked at Gabriela, she had a large, drunken smile on her face as she downed another beer; this was all Gabriela's fault, she got Canada drunk.

"What the fuck Gab, How can you make Matthew drink! Who knows what all the alcohol can do to him."

Damien was completely pissed, it even surprised Mexico a bit, it had been sometime before she saw him like that; right now she was, either very much screwed, or a totally genius. She decided to go with the second one, she was a genius, and the genius needed another beer; she got up but quickly her legs gave out, she fell back onto the couch in a giggle fit.

"You know Damien, you should be grateful, now this gringo here esta perfecto para-"She made a motion with her hands, Damien face went bright red as he realized what she was trying to say, he looked over at Canada who was happily giggling and happily sucking on an empty beer bottle; Damien wouldn't admit it but, it was kind of turning him on. He was about to say something to Gabriela when there was a knock on the door, Damien's blood went cold.

"Shit, I must be America!" He hissed out, Matthew heard it and jolted up but ended stepping on a beer bottle, he went head first into the table; Damien winced as he heard the loud thud of bone meeting solid oak.

"Damien, Gabriela; It's me open up!" A voice came from the other side; Gabriela stumbled up and opened the door. A short girl around five foot two with black-brown hair stood there, she reacted in time to grab a falling Mexican; she looked from Gabriela to Damien then to the now, bleeding blonde.

"Damien, voy de regreso a casa con Gabriela, llege antes de la media noche." The short girl said.

Damien, I'm going back home, come back before midnight.

Damien nodded at her; she took Gabriela into a more comfortable position and started walking, Damien shut the door before turning back to Canada; Matthew was laying on the floor while Kumajiro smacked his face softly.

"He's not waking up."

That got Damien's attention, he went over to Canada, his forehead was bleeding; Damien was worried, Matthew was heavily drunk and he might have a head injury. He shook the Canadian, he still didn't wake up. Worry was clearly etched on Damien's face, he was afraid Canada would die.

"Damien, cold water, now!"

Kumajiro said as she smacked him on the face, it was enough to snap him out of it; he quickly picked Canada up and headed to the bathroom, he laid Canada on the bathtub, he turned the shower on cold. He kneel next to him as he kept trying to wake Canada up, it didn't seem the cold water was doing any effect on him, he was still unconscious.

"Please, please; don't die on me." Damien mumbled softly as he kept shaking the blond, Canada's skin was so cold and pale, it scared Damien, could Canada have already…

No, it wasn't possible…but it was; Canada was fragile, it seemed anything could hurt or even kill him; Damien lowered head onto the edge of the tub; he didn't realize he started crying until they fell onto his pants.

"Why are you crying, don't cry because it makes me want to cry too."

Damien jolted up to see Canada looking right at him, he smiled at the Hispanic nation; Damien felt stupid with tear streaked eyes, he got up and grabbed a towel; Canada watched him, he shivered and pulled his shirt off. Damien noticed as his cheeks went red, he tried to get his mind away from _those_ thoughts but they kept coming back.

"Here" Damien said as he held out the towel, Canada looked it then at Damien, his face was bright red; maybe it was the beer or maybe it was what he really wanted, or maybe it was even the water still pounding on him that didn't let him think clearly, he grabbed Damien's wrist and pulled him in, the Hispanic nation fell in and got instantly soaked.

"Why di-"

Canada quickly pulled him into a kiss, Damien's train of thought crashed and burned; he felt his body melt into Canada, all the sounds around them faded away, it was silent except for their heart beats. Canada broke the kiss as he was running out of air, he smiled at Damien.

"Please don't cry ever again, but if you do, let me cry with you and share the pain."

Canada said as he wiped Damien's face with his sleeve, Damien blushed but didn't turn his face away; suddenly Canada grabbed him and flipped their positions, Damien was now pinned under Canada, at the moment it didn't matter to him and pulled the blond in for another kiss; the sweet promise of more to come fill his mind, he was sure Canada would not remember in the morning, but at the moment, it felt too good to stop.

About ten minutes later they crawled out of the shower, their clothes messed up and wet but they were happy, Canada was at least sober enough to walk and get changed without help from Damien.  
At the moment, Canada was still slightly drunk and a daze on the couch, Damien handed him a cup of coffee and went to borrow some clothes, he told Kumajiro to watch Canada until he sobered up. He was about to leave when he heard Canada say something to him, he turned to him as Canada put the cup down and turned to him.

"Please don't go…if you leave, he'll come back; he always does."

Damien was sure what Canada was talking about, who was he talking about?

"It hurts…it hurts so bad, he tells me he loves me but…I know he doesn't, he just wants my body; to him it's a toy…something that he can quickly replace if he wanted to…"

Canada pulled his head between his legs as he spoke, he shivered in fear; Damien's heart hurt as he looked at him, he put down his bag of wet clothes and he went over to Canada, he sat next to him; Damien wasn't good at saying nice or soothing things but he'd try.

"It's okay…um…if you ever feel sad or lonely you can give me a call, I'll always answer my phone…especially if it's you."

Canada noticed the blush returning, he felt happy inside; he leaned his head on Damien's shoulder, the brunette didn't know what to do, he ended up just wrapping an arm around Canada's waist and pulling him close. Damien felt someone nudge his arm, he glanced over to see Kumajiro, he held a blanket to him. Damien took it and draped it over Canada, Canada in return pulling it over Damien's shoulders. They both sat there, in the silent, comfortable warmth of Canada's house; it was so relaxing that they almost felt like that nothing was wrong at the moment, everything was fine as if Canada wasn't being sexually black mailed by America, and Damien wasn't days away from finding himself in a huge family conflict.

They somehow ended up falling asleep together, around five or six in the morning, Damien was awaken, someone was hitting him with something cold, he opened his eyes and looked around.  
He was laying on the couch with Canada draped over his chest and stomach.

"Finally, you're awake; you have to leave!"

Damien looked up to see Kumajiro standing next to him with a fish between her paws, Damien guessed that was, what was hitting him.

"America's plane arrived in Washington D.C. five minutes ago; he'll be here any second!"

Damien almost jolted up but Canada snuggled into him in his sleep, the brunette carefully got out but not careful enough.

"Damien?"

The Hispanic nation to see Canada half asleep, grabbing onto the edge of his shirt; Damien turned to him.

"I've got to go, but I'll be back soon…Come visit me when you can." Damien said as he bent down to Canada's level and gave him a light kiss, Canada pulled him in for more; it would have gone on longer, but after a few moments, the door knob started rattling. Damien pulled away and grabbed his scarf along with his bag of wet clothes, he sent Canada a glance before running out the back door; Matthew sat in silence for a moment before it was ruined by Alfred, Matthew just plastered a fake smile on his face and faced the American nation.

No matter how much it hurts, I won't give in, I won't show him the true hurt; he must never know of Damien, he shall never know…I won't allow him, strange…I feel like Juliet right now, so that means Damien is my Romeo. Oh Romeo, where art thou…please come save, come save me from this place and this ill fate.

…

"…ada, Canada!"

The blond snapped out of it as Alfred waved a hand in front of his face.

"Sheesh, I thought I lost you there for a moment, as I was saying; my boss still needs to make a deal with China and Israel's boss for something about oil import or something like that, will you be alright being alone for a week?" Alfred looked over at Matthew, the Canadian smiled and nodded softly, trying not to seem too excited or happy about it.

"Al, remember I use to live here all alone before you came along, I'll be fine, this is my nation after all." Canada responded before drinking the rest of his lukewarm coffee, it was morning and the sun was bright, in the cold Canadian nation. Alfred looked at Canada, since the day he found Matthew waking up on the couch, he's been…different; Alfred wasn't sure if it was for good or bad.

Alfred just smiled before getting a call from his boss; it was time to leave, he kissed Matthew goodbye and left; the Canadian sat in his kitchen just taking in the silence and lack of Alfred; it was so…wonderful. Kumajiro walked in, she sat down on the floor and looked up at Canada. She tilted her head to the side as she mentally smiled.  
Matthew looked like he was in love, Damien was doing well, the kid might be good enough to fix the mess known as Canada.

"We're going to Panama…I need to get away…fast."

Kumajiro looked up when Canada spoke, she tilted his head the other way; Canada got up and went to his room, he started packing. Kumajiro followed and just watched him, halfway done Canada stopped, he sighed.

"I have to ask them if I can come over…" He said softly, he pulled out his cell phone and started calling someone.

"Hola, Gabriela la nacion de Mexico."

Canada was left confused with the Spanish being thrown at him, he swallowed; Kumajiro enjoyed watching Matthew, he was so awkward and interesting to watch, it was better than cable.

"Gabriela, its Canada."

"Who?"

Canada felt sick, he hadn't heard that in such a long time, could it be that since Alfred was now gone, his invisibility was starting to show, which meant people forgot him; he didn't want to be invisible again. He sighed as he sat down on the bed, it was no use, he knew he'd always be invisible.

"Hey! Listen, I couldn't hear a thing you said, I have really bad signal in here. Give me a second to get somewhere with better signal; stay on the line." Canada listened to her, he heard a bunch of Spanish, mostly yelling, then doors opening and slamming shut; he stayed quiet as he heard other noises, he didn't know what they were.

"Hello?"

"Hello…Gabriela?"

There was a small laugh, on the other side of the line; Canada wasn't sure what was so funny.

"Hey, Blondie! I haven't heard from you in like three days…what wrong?"

Canada was surprised, how did she know something was wrong?  
He didn't let his mind linger on it; he took a deep breath before trying to speak.

"Gabriela, I wanted to know if I could come over and stay at your place for a week; America left and I don't want to be in Canada by myself." Matthew responded, it came out sounding weak but it didn't matter at the moment.

"Of course, come on over; I'm at work right now but Costa Rica should be at my house, just make sure you knock before coming in; that girl might be small but she'll attack you, since you and IT look alike."

Canada laughed softly at what Gabriela referred Alfred to, he thanked her and hung up; he was a little excited, he's never been to a Hispanic nation before; the warm tempetures, the beaches, the food, Damien, the-

He shook his head as he realized what he had just thought of, he got up and kept packing; Kumajiro smiled as she left the room. Panama is lovely this time of year; she could resist a small snicker.

…

..

.

"Wow, this is…pretty."

Canada and Kumjiro's mouth fell to the ground as they looked around, Mexico was…pretty; so green and warm. Canada was still in a slight daze as he looked around, Kumajiro just sighed as she kept pushing him forward as they got off the plan; they could have used the Nation's portal but Canada didn't want to feel tired afterward from its affects, so here they were, in the airport.

"How do we find the crazy girl's house?"

Damien looked at Kumajiro, he didn't look happy as he was stuck in a pet carrier; Canada looked around and quickly found his way to baggage claim.

"Kumario, Gabriela isn't crazy, she just very…eccentric and I know where her house is."

"How do you know, you've never been here."

"We're both nations, I can just concentrate and locate Costa Rica, who Gabriel said was at her house."

Canada exited the airport with his bag; he looked around before looking up and concentrated; after a few moments he looked back to Kumajiro.

"Found her."

They were off to find the house; they decided not to take a taxi since the language would be a problem, even if there were some English speaking people here.

They came up to a two story house of white brick, Canada made sure this was it; it was, he slowly went to the door and knocked, he wasn't sure who this girl was, so he followed Gabriela's instructions. He knocked again before putting Kumajiro's cage down, he heard footsteps and the door opened. It was the same girl from that night, three days ago. Her hair was in a long, thick braid over her shoulder; she wore a tank top with, most likely, her flag and a denim skirt.

"AMERICA DIE!"

Canada only had time to cover his head.

"Stop!"

Canada froze in place, Costa Rica did too, she was holding a machete up to Canada. The blond suddenly noticed a girl with white hair standing in front of him, she looked pretty young.

"He's Canada, not America."

The Canadian was stunned a little, who was this girl and how did she know who he was; but before he could say or think anything more, the girl turned and hit the back of his head with a swift punch, all he saw were stars and then darkness.  
Kumajiro did feel bad for what she did, but Canada couldn't know about her human form…at least not yet, she quickly explained everything to Costa Rica.

Canada felt sick as he woke up twenty later, he was on a sofa with a throbbing pain on the back of his head; the whole room was spinning and his stomach was restless as he felt like he would throw up any moment.

"Finally, you're awake; I was worried that, that girl might have hit you into a coma." Matthew turned to the voice, but as soon as he did, he almost emptied his stomach on the floor.

Costa Rica went over to him, she checked his forehead and his pulse; she didn't say much as she checked how he was, Canada was a little glad of that, he wasn't able to talk at the moment without throwing up.

"You seem to be alright, the swelling to the back of your head has gone down."

She spoke with a deep patience; as if every word she spoke meant the world to her and whoever was listening, so Canada listened as she spoke; she looked around sixteen or seven teen, unlike Damien who looked around twenty.

"Did you come looking for Damien?"

Her sharp eyes caught Matthew's, he couldn't lie to her, her eyes seemed to peel away the lies and see the truth deep within. Canada broke eye contacted as he nodded, he looked away before she could trap him again. The girl smiled just softly before walking away; Kumajiro was back to being a bear, she went over to Canada and sat, she stared at him.

A large jaguar walked into the living room, Canada let out a squeak as he saw the animal, he didn't know what to do; there was a huge, man eating creature a few feet from him. Kumajiro noticed and happy went over to it, Canada could almost imagine Kumajiro being devoured by it.  
Kuma just happily went over and started playing with it. Costa Rican walked in with a tray in her hands and a small monkey on her shoulder, the young girl smiled as she handed Canada the tray.

"Um…Costa Rica, wh-"

"My name is Dulce."

"Okay, Dulce, what's with the monkey? "

Dulce smiled as she turned to the Capuchin monkey, she petted it, the monkey crawled down Dulce and went to sit on the sofa, next to Canada.

"Sorry, we've not been introduced; I am Julia, I'm a Capuchin monkey and a nation pet."

To say Canada was a little surprised, was an understatement; he was in shock, not that the monkey talked, but because it talked so clearly and perfectly. Why wasn't Kumajiro like that?

"It's nice to meet you, wow; you're quite small." Canada said as he held his hand out to Julia, he petted her softly; a little scared he might hurt her.

"That's Miguel, he's Gabriela's and I'm guessing, Kumajiro is your nation pet."

Canada looked over at the pair playing around, Kumajiro tried to seem to try to look fierce as he tried to bite the Jaguar's ear, Canada couldn't help but smile; they were really cute, playing like that.

Julia went over and joined them, Canada felt a little worried, they could hurt her but he just started eating the food Dulce gave him; it was

his throat, trying to free his airway of the food. This didn't go unnoticed by Dulce, who just smiled softly and kept watching the pets.  
Canada finished up quick before thanking Dulce, she just really good, this must be what food taste like when you put a lot of love into it.

"When you finish eating, I'll taking you over to see Damien."

At this, Canada choked a little; he cleared waved it off and took the dishes away.

"I want to stay with Miguel and Julia."

Canada nodded at Kumajiro, before getting up; Dulce pulled on a pair of sandals before turning to Matthew. He followed her out, Matthew smiled to himself; this day was turning out better than he had thought, he was glad he had decided to come.

As soon as they left, Kumajiro turned to her friends, she changed back to her human form; Julia and Miguel followed after. The monkey girl stretched as her tail uncurled then soon went back to normal, Miguel smiled as he stretched too.

"I hate being in animal form, it's so uncomfortable." Julia said, she pushed some of her short brown hair behind her ear; she went over and sat down on the sofa, Miguel nodded and went to sit next to her.

"So do your owners know about, being able to change into humans?" Kumajiro asked as she ran a hand, mindlessly though her snow white hair, the other two nodded; Julia got up and jumped up onto the over head beam, she hung upside down by her tail.

"Don't be sad, Kumi; most the nation pets haven't revealed that to their owners yet, Dulce found out when I got sick and change on accident." The capuchin girl said, Miguel turned to Kumajiro.

"Gabriela found out about me, when I was sleeping." The jaguar said, before returning back to his silent deposition. Kumajiro sighed, she didn't like keeping secrets from Matthew but, she couldn't just go up to him and show him; she needed to find a way to do it, without scaring him out cold.

"Well…whatever, so what do you guys do for fun around here?" Kumajiro asked innocently, the other two turned and smiled at her; the polar bear suddenly felt a little nervous, maybe it wasn't the right thing to say.

…

"Shhh, be quiet, tread softly and follow me." Dulce said softly as soon as they arrived at a medium sized house, it must have been Damien's house. He did as he was told, Dulce opened the door and slipped in; Matthew followed her, he wondered why were they being so quiet, but at moment, it didn't seem like a place to ask.  
They crept into the house, down a hallways to a door; Dulce softly pushed on it, the top part of the door opened without a sound to reveal Damine; he was sitting in front of a piano with his back to the door, Canada wanted to say something but Dulce signaled him to just watched; it was quiet for a moment, Damien slowly started to play. Canada listened as he watched his crush, he never would have thought that Damien played an instrument.

"What would it take,  
for things to be quiet,  
quiet like the snow…"

He started singing, Canada was pleasantly surprised; Damien…had a really good voice, strange he didn't look like a musical type; suddenly Alfred's words came echoing back.

"You can never judge someone by the outside."For once the hamburger idiot was right, Canada turned back to Damien, who kept singing and playing.

"…I know, this isn't much,  
but I know, I could,  
I could be better.  
I don't think I deserve it, selflessness.  
Find your way into my heart  
all stars could be brighter,  
all hearts could be warmer.  
What would it take,  
for things to be quiet...?" Damien paused, it scared Matthew; he thought maybe Damien had heard them, he calmed down as Damien didn't turn around and kept going.

"…quiet like the snow?  
Are we meant to be empty handed?  
I know, I could,  
I could be better.  
I don't think I deserve it, selflessness.  
Find your way into my heart  
all stars could be brighter,  
all hearts could be warmer.  
(What would it take?)  
(What would it take?)  
What would it take for things to be quiet?"

The song ended but Canada didn't have time to admire for very long, he was grabbed and pushed into the living room; Dulce told him to be quiet and went back to Damien and the piano, Matthew did as he was told, he sat down on a chair was he looked around.

"Bello como siempre."

Beautiful, like always

Dulce said with a smile, she leaned on the half door. Damien turned to her and smiled, he went over to her and kissed her forehead; he was a dotting brother when it came to Dulce. He opened the rest of the door and went over to her, he always care about Dulce a little more than Gabriela.

"So, what bring you here to this dump?" He said as humor tinted his voice, Dulce smiled back.

"A friend of yours came to see you." She said as she started leading him to the living room, she loved playing match maker and seeing couples happy.

"Really, wh-"

Canada rose up as Damien and Dulce arrived at the living room; he felt so stupid and tongue tied as he and Damie's eyes met, it was a moment that Matthew didn't want to end.

"Hey, Damien."

He said softly as he felt his glasses fogging up from embarrassment, all three stood in silence for, what felt like an hour, but it wasn't that long. Dulce's cellphone rang, he picked it up and spoke and rapid Spanish; Canada was surprised that someone could speak that fast, he turned back to Damien who was blushing and staring at the ground. Dulce hung up and turned to the two male nations, she could feel the tense air all around her.

"Well, that was my boss; got to go." She said happily before running out the door with a wave, she smiled to herself; her boss didn't need her but those two wouldn't interact if she was around. She went off running as she headed back home; Kuma, Julia and Miguel, were most likely out of the house already.

She glanced back at Damien's house with a devious smile still on her lips.

"Have fun you two, better enjoy the time you have together."


End file.
